


Forgetful

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [63]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Mild Yandere, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You could be so forgetful.





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color

**Forgetful**

**For** **middleschooler2017** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **18** **. Hiccup is** **19** **.**

***************************

He watched you. Your back was facing him. You leaned back onto the palms of your hands. Though he couldn't see, he knew you were absent mindedly kicking your legs from where they dangled over the edge. Most people would probably fret over the possibility of you plummeting into the ocean, however, he knew the only way you'd go over the edge would be voluntarily. Y'all had gone cliff diving many times before, too. He always enjoyed the adrenaline filled scream you made every time you went down.

"Are you just going to keep staying, or will you join me?" you suddenly questioned, not turning around.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he broke past the tree line and sat behind you. He pulled you back so you laid against his chest.

"You're warm," you hummed.

"And you're freezing. How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know. A few hours, maybe. I took a nap so I'm not entirely certain. I came right after we had breakfast."

"Breakfast? (Y/ N), I haven't seen you since we had breakfast  _yesterday_  morning."

"Oh. It doesn't feel like I've been out here that long," you mumbled to yourself.

He sighed, "(Y/ N), there is only so much I can do. You need to remember to take care of yourself."

"I know. I try."

His gripped tightened. "Trying is not his enough, (N/ N)."

"Hiccup, you're hurting me."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, relaxing his grip. "I just want you to be safe and happy."

"I am both happy and safe," you assured.

He sighed, "And if you froze to death during your "nap" last night? You're lucky we had a mild night. Two nights ago and you'd have frozen to death."

"Hiccup, calm down. I'm fine. Still alive. Still breathing and punching and whatever- ing. Relax. Believe it or not, I've cared for myself for years now." Realty hit Hiccup, again. You were an orphan. You're family died in a dragon attack four years ago, just two months before he made peace with the dragons. You relied on him to protect and care for you. You needed him, and he wasn't going to let you down.

"I know. You could always move in with me, though," he hinted.

You sighed, "Not now, please, Hiccup."

"Why don't you want to live with me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you! Don't doubt yourself. It's just- I don't know- I'm not ready, I guess." You were scared. Scared that Hiccup would somehow dislike something about you and leave you behind. Moving in only made it certain that he would find out all your quirks. You were scared that if you got close to someone else, you'd lose them, too. You couldn't bear Hiccup leaving you, not in any way, shape, or form, and especially not through death.

"Don't doubt myself? How about you stop doubting yourself?"

"What are you-" you started.

His continued, calmly. "You're scared, (N/ N), and I can see it in your eyes every time I ask. But you don't have to be scared. Nothing you say or do could ever make me stop loving you. So, and I quote, "don't doubt yourself."" His breath tickled your neck, just as the tip of his nose did.

You giggled. "Let me think about it."

He pecked your lips, sweetly. "That's better than a no." He helped you to your feet. "Come, now. It's time to get you warmed up."

"I guess I am a little chilly. Honestly, though, I forgot I was cold. I'm so weird."

"Weird isn't a bad thing; look at me, for example."

"You're a special and talented kind of weird, Hiccup. I'm a," you paused, "freaky and stupid kind of weird."

"Don't think like that, love. You're special, too, in your own way." He pecked your lips before helping you on Toothless.

"I can't even remember to care for myself, Hiccup," you reminded. "Surely, I can't be a good lover, let alone a chief's wife with a mind like mine. I'm no way near good enough," you sighed, leaning your back against his warm chest. "You're so warm," you said, again.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around you as Toothless took off at a calm speed; he was in no rush to leave the skies. "You are perfect just the way you are," he assured, kissing the tip of your ear. "Absolutely, positively," he pressed, kissing your jaw. "And best of all," he added, kissing your cheek, "you're all mine." He gently pressed his lips to yours, squeezing your body against his.

You pulled back, dazed and breathless. "H- h- how can you t- think so highly of (Y/ N) the forgetful?" you asked, coming up with the ridiculous but fitting title.

His index finger poked the tip of your nose. "Now, now. Don't sell yourself short. I love the way you need me. It makes me feel useful and important, knowing that I'm helping you."

"But you'll be chief soon. You can't waste time taking care of me and making sure I'm alright. Plus, how am I to tend to children if I can't even remember to care for myself!" you persisted.

"Handling children is different. You never forgot to help or care for your siblings. You'll be even more inclined to care for our children, children whom you birthed. I'm sure it'll be a mother's instinct to keep the child healthy, happy, and alive. Besides, if there's a will, there's a way," he easily reasoned. "Now, stop coming up with excuses on why I shouldn't love you. I love you, even will the aspects you deem as faults. I see not a single fault when I look into your beautiful (E/C) eyes. All I see is a gift from the gods. You and all your perfect little traits that make you the girl I am hopelessly in love with. I love you, and only you. So get over it, and let our love be. I am  _never_ letting you go. You are mine, and always will be."

You smiled and leaned into him, a tear dripping down your face. "Thank you," you whispered in a teary voice.

He recognized your tone, but knew they were happy and loved tears. He kissed two away before another three went running down your soft cheeks. "There is no need. I would walked to the face of the earth and back for eternity for you. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and healthy. All I request in return is your love and faith."

"You have that, already. Always have and always will," you promised. "Now and forever."

Toothless gently landed. Hiccup slid off of his dragon, helping you down as well. "I am honored." He lead you inside his house, where he sat you by the fire and wrapped his warmest and thickest blanket around you. "Stay here. I'm going to make you a warm meal, mi'lady. I shouldn't take too long. Just warm up and relax. Put all your worries to rest, love."

You smiled and leaned your head back for a quick kiss. "Will do, Hic."

He played with your (H/ L) hair, briefly. "I love it when you call me that."

"Well, I love it when you call me love or mi'lady," you retorted, smiling. He kissed you again.

"Then I shall never stop addressing you as such,  _mi'lady_. I'll be back shortly with your meal."

"Alright. Thank you."

*****************

"Snotlout, please stop," you said.

"Why should I? You deserve a real man, not some scrawny toothpick."

"Just stop." He took a step forward, backing you into the wall. "Snotlout, stop!"

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

You instantly relaxed. "Hiccup!" While Snotlout was distracted by the new arrival, you ran around him, parking yourself behind Hiccup.

"Your dumb girl refuses to take a real man. Huh, stupid girl," he scoffed. "She's useless, anyways. Can't even remember to-" A fist silenced him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For insulting  _my_  girlfriend!" Hiccup answered. "For trying to steal her from me! And how about for lowering her self-esteem! You bullied her for seven years, Snotlout. If you think she'll come running to  _you_  of all people, you're the dumb one. Now, leave  _my_  girl alone, or you'll regret the day you were born."

"Fine. Whatever, man," Snotlout scoffed again, trying to act cool, but he ran off like a coward. He even had tears running down his face.

Hiccup turned to you, all signs of anger gone. "Are you alright, (N/N)?"

He protected you. He challenged his own cousin for you. He saved you. How could you not be alright?

Nodding and smiling, you ran into his arms. You used all your strength to pull yourself closer to him. He chuckled, softly, hugging you back. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Hic?" you asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"I'm ready."

He knew what you meant and his eyes sparkled. He lifted you off the ground and spun you around. Your giggles were silenced with a kiss. He stopped spinning after a few seconds and gently returned your feet to the ground, but he didn't break the kiss.

"Good. Now I can you mine forever, and I'm not ever letting go."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
